The Perverted Mind of a Nanny Goat
by Wolfelover94
Summary: While laying under the big tree, Lupe's feelings for Ferdinand start to blossom.


It was a warm summer's day on Juan's farm as the former fighting bulls frolicked and grazed in the fields, one in particular was being admired by Lupe the calming goat as she rested beside him while he sniffed his favorite flowers under the big tree, staring intently at his big and well toned muscles as she shifted her eyes towards his flank, drooling at the sight of it as she pondered to herself if her and Ferdinand would ever get together at any point or maybe it was for the best that they remained friends...

...But her mind had different ideas.

" You're so dreamy, Ferd..." She blurted out, catching the bull off guard. _" Oh the things he could do to me with those muscles...Wow! "_

" What was that, Lupe? " Ferdinand asked to make sure that his bovine ears weren't playing tricks on him, he'd always knew that this nutty goat was a bit enamored with him ever since they first met each other on his return to Casa De Toro after the bee incident in the village, perhaps that partially explains why the other bulls didn't like her all that much at first...besides being a bit of a hoofful to be around, not that Ferdinand minded her all that much.

" What? oh nothing F-Bomb, don't worry about it. I'm just being my good ol' crazy self! Hehehehe...hee. " Lupe brushed off his concern with an awkward chuckle as she tried not to ogle the handsome bull some more while he was staring right at her._ " Yep...pretty crazy goat here...totally not wanting you to fuck my brains out with your small bull penis or anything, Nope, no siree! "_

Playing a long with her denial, Ferdinand moved closer to Lupe and started to sniff the flowers beside her, moving his nose slowly towards the goat herself as he started to sniff the nape of her neck, no doubt turning her on. " I'm totally not sniffing my cute coach right now! " He chuckled as he watched a blushing Lupe start to have a giggle fit in response of being called " cute "

" Oh ho ho ho ho 'kay big guy, you got me, I've always thought you were pretty hot, There, I said it! " Lupe confessed, crossing her front hooves and pouting her lips. " Go on and reject me so that we put this weird thing behind us! " she waited, only to be given a loving lick by the kindhearted bull, who pulled her close to him.

" Now why would I want to do that, Lupe? " Ferdinand chuckled as he nuzzled her like the sweetheart he is.

" Do you really think I'm cute? I mean, look at me! crooked teeth, annoying laugh! " Lupe demonstrated by letting out an ugly chortle " Hehehuhuhuh ha! " " Fat tummy- " She stopped when Ferdinand gave it a lick, sending shivers down her spine and out her pussy, hoping that this wasn't a tin can induced dream.

" That's what I like about you, Lupe. And yes, yes I do! " The bull complemented.

" Oh you're just being nice! " Lupe dismissed. " I'm too ugly for anyone to be around, much less date! " She muttered in self deprecation.

" I don't think you're ugly, Lupe. You're beautiful and I really mean that! " Ferdinand assured her as the two leaned towards each other for a kiss...

" Ferdinand, Lupe, come eat! " They heard Nina call out to them, spoiling their moment.

" Let's not keep her waiting, shall we? " Ferdinand suggested as he got up to head towards the house waiting for his girl to join him.

" Okay okay Big Guy, I'm coming.." Lupe snorted in disappointment. " But when we get back under this tree, I want you to fuck me hard like a horny bull! "

" Alright Lupe, but let's take things slow okay? " Ferdinand told her. " Besides.." he then leaned his head closer to her ear. _" It's my first time! " _He whispered.

" Hmmmm, you're first time huh? Alright, I'll teach you the basics when we get back, okay Pape~? " Lupe purred seductively with her eyes fluttering as she bounce along beside Ferdinand as they walked back to the house, happy that she and the bull were together at last.

" It's a deal, Lupe. " Ferdinand accepted. " just don't eat the carrots in a funny way around Nina, okay? "

" I promise not to traumatize Nina, you have my word! " Lupe giggled.


End file.
